


Kiss me quick (but make it last).

by islabbe



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, House Party, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy hadn’t meant to keep their relationship a secret from their friends, they just hadn’t got around to telling them yet.  But it had been almost two months since they’d started dating officially and they still hadn’t found the right time to tell their closest friends.  If anything, Clarke was shocked they hadn’t found out yet, they weren’t reallytryingto keep it a secret.--Tumblr prompt: "If I kiss you right now, I won't be able to stop."





	Kiss me quick (but make it last).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanheda_two_heda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/gifts).



> Hi, hello! I'm back with more prompts!
> 
> Thank you to P for sending me this prompt because I actually had a lot of fun writing it. I'm gonna put a warning in here for what I'm calling "almost smut", if that's not your jam feel free to skip this one :)
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Title taken from Demi Lovato's _Catch Me_.

The party was in full swing by the time Clarke arrived.  She wasn’t even sure whose house it was – some fraternity that was part of her college she assumed, looking at the décor.  Drunk people were huddling in the corridor and she navigated around them to get to the kitchen.

A cheer erupted as she made her way towards the back yard and Clarke gaped at the scene in front of her.  Raven was holding a phone to video Jasper and Monty as they each tried to do a keg stand while Bellamy and Zeke held them up.  Clarke laughed as her friends cheered them on.

She made her way over to them as Bellamy and Zeke put the younger boys down.

“Hey, Princess,” Bellamy greeted when he saw.  He grinned and she shot a smile back.  It was rare to see Bellamy this calm and relaxed; his thesis for his Masters’ was taking almost all of his free time, so it was nice to see him outside of his office and without his laptop in hand.

Raven made her way over to them and shoved a red cup into Clarke’s hand.

“You’re late, you need to catch up,” Raven said with a smirk.  Clarke sniffed the drink, trying to decipher what was in it but it was useless. 

“What is this?”  She asked, not wanting to spend another night retching from whatever concoction Raven decided to make this time.  Raven opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when Zeke wrapped his arms around her from behind.  Raven turned to face her boyfriend and smiled bright when he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

 

Clarke shrugged and started to drink.  Raven was right, she did have catching up to do.  Running across campus to hand in a paper would do that.  Clarke pushed all thoughts of responsibility from her mind. Tonight was about being happy with her friends in their last year of college.

As Clarke sipped her drink, she glanced over at Bellamy over the rim of her cup.  He was talking to an enthusiastic Jasper about some new signing their favourite football team had made.  Clarke allowed herself to take him in.

He was dressed in a simple button-down shirt and jeans and Clarke had admit the outfit was doing things to her.  Of course, Bellamy in anything would do things for her (and him in nothing _definitely_ did it for her.)

As if reading her thoughts, Bellamy looked over and caught her eye.  Clarke’s cheeks were growing warm from the warm summer air and the drink.  But Bellamy’s gaze was hotter.  His conversation with Jasper had finished and he stared at her with a heated gaze as he drained the rest of his cup.  He shot her a wink and stood up.  Clarke let her gaze follow him as he made his way back towards the back of the house. She was left with a dry throat that didn’t seem to go away, no matter how much she drank.

“Clarke?”  Raven asked.  Clarke turned her attention to her friend and smiled.

“Sorry,” she said bashfully.  “Did you say something?”

Raven looked at her sceptically and Clarke hoped she hadn’t seen her outright ogling Bellamy. 

“I asked you if you wanted another drink,” Raven told her, narrowing her eyes.  Clarke shot her an easy smile back.

She looked down into her nearly empty cup.  “Actually, this one’s nearly empty.  I’m gonna go grab another.”

Raven nodded.  Zeke whispered something to her and Clarke took the opportunity to leave.  She made her way back towards the house and sighed in relief.

Clarke and Bellamy hadn’t meant to keep their relationship a secret from their friends, they just hadn’t got around to telling them yet.  But it had been almost two months since they’d started dating officially and they still hadn’t found the right time to tell their closest friends.  If anything, Clarke was shocked they hadn’t found out yet, they weren’t really _trying_ to keep it a secret.  Clarke was almost sure Raven had caught on to them in the garden, but if she had, Raven hadn’t decided to press the matter.

 

Clarke made her way past the groups of drunk people and into the kitchen.  The music was much louder in here and the room itself was darker.  She tried to make out Bellamy in the throngs of people but she couldn’t see him.

The kitchen was a mess.  Clarke wrinkled her nose as she avoided touching the questionable stains on the countertop.  She located something that smelled like vodka and poured it into the cup Raven had given her.  As she was scouring the refrigerator for some mixer she felt someone come up behind her.

Clarke stilled her movements and was ready to elbow whoever it was, when they spoke.

“Hey, Princess.”  _Bellamy._  Clarke turned her head to narrow her eyes at her boyfriend.

“Bell, what the fuck?”  She asked.  She meant it to come out scathing but it just sounded breathless as she grinned down at her. 

She watched as his gaze traced her face and Clarke felt her cheeks heat up and her mouth go dry.  Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she watched as Bellamy’s gaze followed the action.  Her breath caught in her throat. 

“I missed you,” he replied.  Clarke turned her attention back to the contents of the refrigerator and Bellamy came up closer behind her, pressing his warm body against hers.  She inhaled sharply and Bellamy wrapped his arms around her middle.

“Bellamy,” she whispered, trying to look around the room.  “Someone might see us.”

“So?”  He asked back before leaning down to press a kiss to her exposed neck.  Clarke shivered involuntarily and leant back into Bellamy’s chest.

“If I kiss you right now,” she said as he trailed kisses up her jaw.  “I won’t be able to stop.”

She didn’t care if she sounded breathless, or needy.  Bellamy continued his assault of her exposed neck and jaw.  He ground her hips into hers and Clarke let out a groan when he pressed up against her in just the right way.

Clarke shut the refrigerator and turned around in Bellamy’s arms.  He started to walk her backwards until they were hidden from view from anyone else.  The music continued to thump loudly around them, but all Clarke could focus on was the beat of her heart and the way Bellamy was looking at her as his thumb traced shapes on the skin of her hip.

He looked down at her with a soft smile.  His pupils were blown and Clarke could hardly make out the deep brown of them in the low kitchen light.  His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Clarke’s eyes flickered to the movement.

She brought her hands up and cupped his face.  Bellamy brought his face closer to hers until they foreheads were touching.  Clarke stroked her thumb across his cheekbone.

“What about our friends?”  Bellamy whispered.

“Fuck them,” Clarke replied.  She felt Bellamy chuckle, his warm breath fanning across her face.

“I’d rather fuck _you_ ,” he replied before capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://blueshirtbell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
